


And in the blink of an eye, everything went to hell.

by Xbertyx



Series: Halloween Specials [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Halloween, Headcanon, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween; the one night of the year that demons can claim the souls of reapers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story telling.

***A year previously***

 Eric held a candle close to him, illunating his face in the light. "Halloween night, tha' only night where reaper's souls can be claimed. Tha' only night in which demons can break free from their contracts and run rampant throughout London town."

 A weak cough was heard, before Alan spoke. "London is a city, Eric."

 "I know tha'. Jus' a sayin', Al."

 "Whatever." Ronald grinned. "Jus' pass me a beer."

\----

***Present. Halloween night.***

 Ronald had lost his friends, Alan and Eric, a few months later. Still, he understood. He too would sacrifice anything for the one that he loved.

 Ronald ported to meet up with his boss and lover, William T. Spears. It was going to be a long night of reaping. William took in Ronald's appearance, a sailor suit with tiny shorts. The whole costume was ripped and bloody. "That is hardly professional attire."

 "Come on, boss. It's Halloween!"

 "You are still on a job. We have a dress code for a reason."

 "Well I like it. Actually boss, can I ask y' somthin'?

 "No."

 "Eric ... he said somethin' last year 'bout demons bein' able ta' take reaper's souls on Halloween and 'bout contracts between humans and demons not applyin'?"

 "And your point would be?"

 "Is it true?"

 The staff of Williams scythe was jabbed sharply into the ground, his glasses adjusted with his other hand. "Of course it is true."

 "Woah, really?!"

 It took all of William's will to not grit his teeth in annoyance. "Yes. Were you not listening at all in the academy?"

 "Na, borin'."

 "Well you should have been. Halloween is the one day in which all logic is tipped on its axis. All the more reason for you to wear something that you will actually be able move in."


	2. Tasty.

 Almost an hour had passed, it now being 10pm. There was still a high number of souls to reap. "So, do y' think reaper souls taste better than human ones?" Ronald asked.

 "I neither know nor care." William replied. "Now get back to work."

 Ronald shifted to hug him from behind, pressing a kiss to the back of William's neck. "I bet y' soul is tasty, jus' like tha' rest of y'."

 "Unhand me immediately. You know how I feel about public displays of affection."

 "Nope, don't wanna'."

 William hadn't a chance to reply, the stench of demon filling his nostrils. Ronald noticed it too, quickly letting go of him. Both reapers turned around, seeing Claude standing in front of them, demon sword in hand. Hannah was standing next to him, a look of discomfort of her face from having the sword pulled out of her.

 Claude licked his lips, before charging towards William, catching the reaper off guard. His scythe was quickly moved to shield himself but was cut by the sword, sliced straight down the middle.

 He squeezed his eyes shut briefly, expecting to feel a sharp pain shooting through him at any moment. He didn't, instead hearing a gasp. Eyelids parted and he saw Ronald standing in front of him, sword slicing him from front to back.

 The blade was pulled from him and his legs buckled, William grabbing him quickly and sinking to the ground with him. "Boss ... look." Ronald pointed weakly in front of him, a group of high status reapers surrounding both demons and reapers.

 "Claude." Hannah stated. "We cannot defeat all of them. Let us go, we have taken enough reaper souls for tonight."

 Claude nodded and the pair vanished from view in an instant. The group of reapers disappeared also, determined to prevent anymore attacks from taking place that evening.

 William looked at Ronald, a large amount of blood seeping from his stomach. The blonde's head rested in the crease of his neck. "Ronald ... what an earth were you thinking?"

 "See ... told y' tha' y' soul ... was tasty. But ... at least they ... didn't take ... it. I'd never ... let them."

 "And they ... failed to take yours also."

 "Good."

 William's hand placed against Ronald's wound, tears beginning to trickle from his eyes. "You ... should have just ... let him kill me."

 A week cough was heard, blood seeping passed Ronald's lips. He grimaced, before speaking again. Barely audible words. "Never ... boss. I'd ... never let anyone ... hurt ya'."

 "Don't ... you realise what you ... have done? That was a demon -."

 "I know. Tha' bit of tha' ... lesson ... I ... did listen ... ta'. I'm ... a goner, right?"

 William couldn't answer, instead saying "I am so ... sorry for always being ... too harsh on you."

 "Na ... boss." Ronald's eyes slipped shut. "It's ... fine, really. We ... had ... some ... good ...." His body fell limp.

 "Ronald?!" William lifted a hand to tap his cheek. "No ..." He shook him softly. "Do not ... leave yet. At least ... let me tell you how much ... I love you. Just ... once." He cradled Ronald in his arms, tears dripping down his face. "Please ... just ... hear me say it. I ... never ... got a chance to say - Ronald ... wake up, please. Please ... I am begging you."

\---

 Halloween night, a night where in a blink of an eye, the love of your life can be lost to you forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claude / Ronald are my otp. You have no idea how hard this was to write.


End file.
